1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for permitting evaporative cooling units to operate more efficiently and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for lowering the temperature of the air generated by an evaporative cooling unit comprising an insulating member including an upper layer to reflect light rays emanating from the sun mounted on the top of the evaporative cooling unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various systems were developed to retain heat within a certain container or to reflect sunlight onto solar energy gathering panels, etc., and various methods were created to carry out heat retention or light reflection tasks. In particular, there was a distinct need to develop an apparatus and method to improve the efficiency and operation of evaporative coolers which resulted in developing a device to shield a critical portion of an evaporative cooling unit from direct exposure to the sun's rays and thereby reduce the temperature within the cooling unit consequently lowering the temperature of the processed air exiting therefrom.
For example, Thomason (U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,643, issued June 7, 1966) discloses a solar heat apparatus. The Thomason apparatus is intended to convert incoming solar rays into heat and to trap the converted heat. Basically, Thomason teaches a system including a solar ray receiving section and a hinged reflecting section for directing the solar rays onto the surface of the receiving section for increasing the intensity of the sun light to the receiving section.
Miller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,441, issued July 23, 1985) teach an insulating cover for a heated metal container. Intended to retard radiant and conductive heat loss from the containers, the Miller et al. cover is contemplated to fit over container into which molten steel or aluminum has been poured.
The Zehnder reference (U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,974, issued Dec. 8, 1953) discloses a garbage can cover lock. The locking device taught by Zehnder is to hold covers used on large garbage, feed and ash cans. To use the Zehnder lock, a person must extend the elongated flat bar through the handle on the trash can lid and then the flat bar is coupled to the handles affixed to the side walls of the trash can.
Akin to Zehnder, Remig (U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,924, issued Jan. 16, 1968) reveals a device for holding covers on garbage cans and the like. Remig teaches two endless rubber straps each forming a loop to which a hook-type device is attached. The rubber loops of Remig are tied around the handle on the trash can lid before the hooks are secured to the can handles thereby holding the cover in place.
None of the references cited above are concerned with shielding and insulating an evaporative cooling unit from solar rays and corresponding heat. Evaporative cooling systems operate on a relatively simple process whereby air is forced through porous pads which have a flow of water running therethrough. When the unprocessed air is passed over the water, the evaporation of the flowing water cools the air which is then forced into the space to be cooled. Since evaporative coolers are most effective when the incoming air is relatively dry, these cooling systems are used mostly in arid climates during periods of hot weather.
The majority of evaporative cooling units are designed to be installed on the roof of the building or space to be cooled and usually include a structure constructed of metal materials. Naturally, the temperature of the metal material is significantly raised when the sun's rays strike the roof of the cooling unit. Obviously then, the evaporative cooling system can not operate at maximum efficiency when the cooling unit is being heated by the sun. It is exactly this heating problem which the present invention addresses.